


Nobody Said It Was Easy

by saawinchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All Human, All the teen wolf members are 17 or 18, Amazing mason, Angst, Bullied Liam, Drama, F/M, Homophobic words, Hurt Liam, Hurt/Comfort, Introverted Liam, Kind Scott, Liam doesnt have IED, Liam has a speech impairment, Liam has self esteem issues, M/M, No Supernatural Powers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Theo, Sarcastic Stiles, Shy Liam, Thiam, Tormented Liam, asshole gabe, popular theo, stuttering liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Liam is a stutterer.  Growing up with this disability made him cave into himself developing low self esteem, anti social behavior and insecurities.Alas, when Liam entered highschool he became the schools laughing stock being constantly frowned upon, picked on or bullied.Despite all, he chose to keep his head down because deep within, he believed that he deserved all the tormenting thrown his way.He was imperfect.But like any other teen, he couldn’t help but develop a crush on the handsome popular Theo Raeken. And on lucky days where he got to catch a glimpse of Theo, all he could think was ‘I wish he could look at me the way he looks at his girlfriend Tracy'.But of course he was Liam Dunbar, the stain in Beacon Hills High.Who would even bother to even glance his way with affection instead of disgust and hate?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So since most of my teen wolf fics are finished, I thought to add another :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this fic. 
> 
> Please forgive me for my english as it is my second language.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the fic :)

**Liam**

He hated the sound of his own alarm. 7am sharp it would sound, signalling time to get up and ready for school.

  
His first day as a senior.

  
But the excitement never came. All he felt brewing within him was the very familiar unsettling feeling of trepidation and sadness.

  
Another school year meant another period of being picked on or insulted or both.

  
He managed to get up, seated on the edge of his bed, just staring at his curtained window. Though he felt dull and lifeless- his mind, on the other hand, was running on overdrive.

  
_What was this year going to bring? Was it going to be worse than the last? Was Gabe and his goons going to torment him this year- like every other past years of highschool? Should he just sit at his old lunch spot- hidden from his peers? Was Mr. Finstock going to be his economics teacher this year? Was Theo Raeken going to be in any of his classes?_

  
His heart literally squeezed.

  
_Who was Theo Raeken going to be dating this year?......Will Theo Raeken ever notice me?_

  
_And WHY would someone like THEO RAEKEN look at a STUTTERING FOOL like you?_

  
His heart continued to sink into the depths of his chest, tummy convulsing in hurt and self doubt. Of course Theo Raeken would never look at him, not in adoration nor awe instead with disgust and contempt.

  
He gnawed at his bottom lip, fisting his Pyjama pants. All different emotions he had somehow gotten used to over the years swirling within him. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath through his nostrils and blowing out through his mouth. A relaxation exercise he had learned over all these years.

  
There was a knock on his bedroom door before his father popped his head in, “Son you up?”

  
“Yeah dad. I'm up".

  
His dad, walked over to his bed, taking a seat beside him and resting his elbows on knees. The man was quiet for a few seconds before he carefully asked, “Liam anything you want to tell me?”

  
Dr. David Geyer was now a widow after his wife Jenna Geyer passed away two years back. He was his step father and now single dad. Ever since his mom passed away, the man had been very engaged with his wellbeing. Of course, there are just some things he preferred to keep to himself no matter how much pain he has gone through. He just wasn’t ready to be open with his dad, like he did his mom.

  
So his response was a shake of his head, “N-Nu-Nnn-No-o nothing wrong dad".

  
He could feel his dad's gaze linger on him for a few seconds before the man clapped his hands together, standing up, “Ok get ready and come down for breakfast. I made your favourite".

  
He smiled at his dad, whispering, “T-Th-Thaaa-Thanks Dad".

  
He sighed when his father finally closed the door behind him.

  
Time to get a move on.

 

* * *

  
“Dunbar!”

  
His head shot up to meet the eyes of his economics teacher, Mr. Bobby Finstock. He instantly asked, “Y-Y-Yeee-Yes Co-Co-Coach?” Everyone in school called Mr. Finstock Coach.

  
There was a few snickers, comments and giggles from the rest of his classmates.

  
“Come up here and read the first paragraph defining what economics is!” The coach then addressed the rest of the class, “Then one of you degenerates can have your turn!”

  
His heart thumped as he made his way over to the front. He didn’t dare look up from his opened text book before him- he didn’t want to catch any weird, nasty stares from his classmates. He was just about to start on the first sentence when the classroom door burst open. His head couldn’t help but snapped towards the door and just like that his heart almost stopped. There strutting in with a handsome smug smirk was none other then Theo Raeken.

  
The teen was dressed in his usual leather jacket with white shirt underneath, tight black Jean’s, and a pair of white sneakers. He was even more handsome in his unshaven facial hair, nicely styled up hair, beautiful light green eyes and heavenly red lips.

  
“Raeken! You’re late!”

 

The teen aimed a charming smirk at the coach- he could hear a few girls sighing and his own cheeks heating up, “Sorry coach. Lost track of time".

  
The coach fumed, “Take your seat Raeken! If you’re late again then you’ll be up for detention!”

Theo gave a mock salute before wading past Liam to the back, high fiving some of his friends on the way.

  
Oh God.

  
The butterflies instantly flew away to be left with this hollow pit of dread in his tummy. His eyes instantly shot back down to the text book in his hand.

  
“Mr. Dunbar continue”.

  
“E-E”. He took a deep breath, trying to centre himself. “E-Eee-Eeco--nno-".

  
“Any day now!” Gabe’s voice mocked from the back.

  
The whole class erupted in laughter.

  
He could feel tears clouding his vision. His hands were shaky and he was about to drop the text book when a very familiar voice he would recognize even if he was standing a long distance away snipped out, “Hey Gabe! Shut your damn mouth!”

  
Everyone suddenly went quiet whilst his eyes shot up to see Theo glaring at a now sneering Gabe.

  
Gabe backfired, “Who the hell do you think you are Raeken!”

  
Theo released a dangerous chuckle, “I'm the one that’s going to kick your ass if you don't can it asshole!”

  
Gabe stood up, his chair falling back, “Oh yeah!”

  
Theo just sat back coolly, aiming a mocking smirk at the guy, “Yeah I will”. He cocked his head, “Then maybe I’ll shove your head in the trash can like I did last week".

  
The class burst into laughter while Gabe made a launch for Theo but found that he couldn’t move as he was being restrained by Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski.

  
Meanwhile, coach just barked, “Enough! Theo! Gabe!” Then his eyes shot to his bug eyed ones, “And Liam since you’re the root cause of all this. All of you are up for detention after school with me! You’ll be assisting me on the lacrosse field, dishing out water, towels and equipment’s to my players! Understood!”

  
Sometimes the coach was really unfair in his judgements but that’s what made coach-COACH.

  
They all replied, “Yes coach". Apart from him who just nodded- not wanting to speak again.

  
“Sit down Dunbar!”

  
As he made his way over to his desk, his eyes drifted unconsciously to meet green eyes that were studying him quite intently. There was no smile but neither was there malice nor anger on Theo's face.

He sat down as quick as he could, staring at the blackboard.

  
Then it hit him. Oh God. He was going to be serving detention with Theo Raeken.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comments and kudos as it will inspire me to keep writing :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late one guys.
> 
> Liam discovers a talent...

**Liam**

“CAN ANYONE ASK HIM IF HE'S EVER PLAYED LACROSSE!” The couch yelled out in a strangled voice as he clutched his marbles.

  
Meanwhile, Liam just stood stunned still on the bleachers with his lacrosse stick frozen in the air. He really didn’t pay heed to his actions. He swore the ball just came zooming out of nowhere, straight for his face. His reflexes kicked in and next he knew he was catching the ball in the net and hauling it back. It connected a stunned coach right in the groin.

  
Everyone was looking at him. _The team. Gabe. Theo. Those that came to watch practice._

  
A senior Malia Tate who was sitting nearby commented, “Nice shot! Pretty sure he lost a nut!”

  
He swallowed jaw opening and closing- like a fish out of water.

  
Then suddenly Malia adds out loud, “10 bucks says Liam can score a goal!”

  
His heart pounded harder, sputtering, “N-N-N-No". But of course it fell on deaf ears when the coach yelled out.

  
“Deal!” Then bellowed, “Dunbar! Equip yourself with a stick and get your hind down here on the field! Pronto!”

  
He wished he could describe how vulnerable he felt right now. He wasn't used to being the focus of attention- he wished a hole could open up below his feet and swallow him, never to be seen again. Then there was the fear. He had never played lacrosse before and now he was going to make an even more bigger fool of himself.

  
He was broken out of his depressing thoughts when the familiar voice of Theo Raeken, who was standing a few feet from him, uttered softly, “I think you should try Liam. There's nothing to be afraid of".

  
Surprisingly Theo's words rattled his whole being and next he knew he was making his way over to the team members on trembling legs. As he approached, he could see the team members eyes filled with contempt, disgust and annoyance....except for Brett who was smiling at him.

  
He couldn’t help the butterflies fluttering in his belly for the teens charming smile. Brett nodded him over so he walked timidly and stood before the 6 foot tall gorgeous teen. Jackson was now the goalkeeper, aiming him a nasty smirk.

  
Oh God.

  
He couldn’t help but have a quick look around. Bad idea! It only served to increase his anxiety when he saw everyone’s focus on him. And the one that shook him up the most was that Theo Raeken was now standing a few meters away.... _smiling?_....at him. What?

  
“Hey Dunbar take the shot! Let’s see what you got nerd!” Jackson challenged, poised and ready to defend the goal.

  
His heart was literally trying to burst out his chest as he could feel his breathing start to border on hyperventilation. His grip on his stick was extra hard that he was sure it would break. He must have not been so subtle in his actions as coach called out.

  
“Alright Dunbar, take a seat. I can’t have you fainting on us!”

  
Once again he heard snickers and negative remarks around him. The one from Gabe caught his ears and only served to make him feel like useless crap.

  
“Hey Dunbar! Don’t tell me your moves are just as bad as your stutter!” Gabe teased out loudly. “Geek can't play for shits coach!”

  
Coach barked out, “Shut that mouth of yours Gabe! If I had to compare you to my dead grandmother in sports then she would be a 100 times better than you!” Once again coach addressed him, “Dunbar are you deaf? Take a seat!”

  
He could feel tears prickle the corner of his eyes.

 _Why couldn’t he be good at something_? He was about to do what coach had asked when Theo said, “Give him a chance coach!”

  
His eyes instantly met green ones that pierced into his soul. Somehow those green eyes filled him up with motivation and encouragement.

  
Coach sighed, “Dunbar! Do you want to give it another shot?!”

  
He hadn’t broken his hold of Theo's intense gaze. The teen nodded at him before jerking his head towards the goal, “Come on Liam. Take the shot".

  
_Oh God he called him Liam! He knows my name! Of course he knows your name, you attend the same economics and biology class dumbass! But then again, I have to say even then, no one has ever payed you any attention._

  
But he knows my name. That’s something.

  
Suddenly, he felt the urge to do his best. Suddenly, he felt the urge to prove himself. Maybe this was one way of doing so. The only move now is to get the ball past a very talented Jackson and into the goal.

  
He closed his eyes briefly and inhaled a deep breath to centre himself before he made his way back to stand before a proud looking Brett who clapped him on the back.

  
“You can do this Dunbar. Focus", Brett encouraged.

  
He let those words inspire him. Someone did believe it him. It was time for him to try and believe in himself. His eyes narrowed down onto the goal making Jackson irrelevant. He felt something consume him the moment Theo's eyes played in his memory and his crush’s words resonate through his being.

  
_Come on Liam. Take the shot.....Take the shot.....Take the shot......COME ON LIAM. TAKE THE SHOT._

  
He felt his muscles ripple, eyes closing as he slung a powerful shot. His chest was heaving, he was panting hard and he didn’t want to open his eyes- all was pin drop silence.

  
But then Brett yelled in victory and began shaking him on the shoulder, “Come on Liam! Open your eyes buddy! You scored!” The teen proceeded to say, “Ha! Take that Jackson, you snake!”

  
He finally opened his eyes the moment the team started to clap, whistle and a few shaking his shoulder. “Yeah Liam!”

  
He smiled, cheeks heating up. His eyes automatically drifted to Theo's who had his heart literally on the verge of melting. The teen winked, “You should smile more often Liam”. The teen lifted a smug smile then saluted and made his way over to the bleachers.

  
_Oh be still my heart._

  
“Dunbar! Practice tomorrow! Try outs for first line and I want you there!” Coach ordered trying to act all serious but couldn’t hold off, a smile making a way onto the mans face. “That was the best damn shot I’ve witnessed in a long time son”.

  
What the hell just happened?

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as it helps indicate to me on whether you're enjoying the fic or not :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for bearing with me. I hope you enjoy the chapter...

**Theo**

  
He watched the shy teen from his locker. The kid always kept his head down, avoiding eye contact and conversation.

  
Liam Dunbar, the known school stutterer.

  
Freaken labels!

  
He had come across the teen a few times throughout the last 3 years of highschool, however, never paid him much attention.

  
But this year, something shifted.

  
Something was different.

  
His gaze seemed drawn to the short, blonde, timid, blue eyed teen. It all started the moment he first caught sight of him during coaches economics class. Normally, he would ignore bullies, telling himself it was none of his concern who they targeted. But this time, he couldn’t help the irritation that bubbled to the surface when Gabe picked on Liam.

  
And as awkward as it felt, attraction seemed to become stronger on the Lacrosse pitch. The pride and joy he felt when Liam smiled after scoring a try was definitely surprising.

  
And now the freaken teen was constantly on his mind.

  
God he needed a distraction!

  
“Hey babe".

  
Perfect! Tracy was always the perfect distraction.

  
He put on his infamous panty dropping smirk, wrapping his arms around the cheerleaders mid waist, “Hey baby". He planted a soft kiss on her lips.

  
Tracy flushed, arms going around his neck, “So any plans for tonight?” she leaned in and nipped at his bottom lip.

  
His body definitely enjoyed her warmth but his mind was feeding him the thought that he was being watched. As if driven by a magnet, his eyes was instantly drawn back to Liam’s locker and the urge to want to jump out of Tracy's arms filled him up when he was hit with the hurt puppy eyed look of one Liam Dunbar.

  
His heart skipped a painful beat when the teen flushed at being caught staring, immediately diverting back onto the floor. The teen hurriedly slammed his locker shut and proceeded in the opposite direction with a slouch or droopiness to his form.

  
Why did it sting so much?

  
Why did it feel like rejection?

  
What the hell was he going on about God damnit?!

  
He's got a beautiful girl in his arms for Gods sakes!

  
“Theo?”

  
He schooled his features and smiled at his girlfriend, “I’ll be free at 8pm. Meet me at our spot?”

  
“Well its Friday. I was thinking we go for Lydia's party". The teen beauty smiled coyly, running her fingers down his chest as she leaned in and whispered into his ear, “Imagine all the naughty fun we'll have baby".

  
He shivered as the warm breath ghosted the shell of his ear. Somehow a hollowness began to form in his belly and he started to feel uncomfortable. Get it together Theo!

  
He smiled warmly at her, “sure baby. I look forward to the party then". Yup he sounded and looked convincing right?

Tracy planted an unexpected deep kiss on his lips before dislodging herself from his arms. She threw in a wink, “See you there lover boy". Before she sauntered away with her giggling friends.

  
Christ that felt eerie!

  
He shook his head and took out the books in his locker before heading off to class. Hmm maybe he did need a distraction. Maybe he has too much on his plate?

  
Yeah that would describe the weird feelings.

**

  
“Oh God it’s still happening!” He groaned and thunked his head onto the cafeteria table he was lounging next to.

.  
“Dude what the hell are you going on about?” Corey asked while opening the extra tight lid of his boyfriends bottled water.

  
Mason took the bottle water from Corey, laying a peck on his sweet boyfriends lips, “Thanks baby! You take real good care of me". He gulped down the water before he said, “So what Corey Said, Theo. What the hell are you going on about hmm?”

  
Theo's eyes followed Liam’s form, frowning when the teen walked out the cafeteria towards the grounds. He ignored his friends questions unconsciously asking, “Why isn’t he having his lunch in the cafeteria?”

  
Corey and Mason followed his eye focus. Mason then gave Theo a _‘have you been living under a rock_ ’ look. He replied, “Dude. Liam always has his lunch in the grounds away from everyone”.

  
Corey sounded sad when he added, “He always gets picked on so I guess he prefers somewhere secluded. I don’t blame him".

  
His heart squeezed, “How can people be so cruel?”

  
“Maybe you should ask Gabe. Uh-oh the douche and his posse are tailing Liam", Mason looked panicked.

  
He found himself getting up, growling and following after the asshole teens, throwing out, “If he thinks he's going to pick on Liam then he's got another thing coming!”

  
He could hear Mason and Corey following behind, “Wait for us!”

  
He cracked his knuckles. No one was going to hurt Liam again.

  
Not as long as he's around.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really late one. Been so busy with work.
> 
> Anyways here's the new chapter from Liam POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Homophobic words. Please don't read if triggered.

**Liam**

  
His hairs stood on the back of his neck. He had an inkling feeling that someone was following him. And when he neared the bleachers (where he liked to have a quiet lunch), he decided to take a peek over his shoulders.

  
The instant he saw the group of mean looking teens which included Gabe, his stomach dropped and he started to feel nauseated.

  
_Just ignore them Liam! Maybe they’re not following you!_

  
He climbed into the second row and attempted to take out his lunch- all the while trying his level best not to glance in the direction of his arch nemesis. And just for a few seconds he felt that all was going to be ok- _just for a few seconds_. Then all hope came crashing down when the horrid voice of Gabe called out (a little too close for comfort), “Hey Dumbar!”

  
He wanted to fold into himself when he heard the responding sniggers of Gabe’s friends.

  
The ever so persistent Gabe jeered out loud, “So w-w-what’s f-f-for l-l-lunch!?”

  
This time the howl of laughter that followed made him wish that a hole could open up beneath him and swallow him whole- wiping him from existence. He startled when his back pack was ripped from his shaking hands and as a natural reaction, looked up to see Gabe hastily unzipping the bag and pulling out the zip lock bag that carried his lunch.

  
He forced out the words, “H-H-Hey g-gi-give m-m-my lu-lunch b-b-back G-Ga-Gabe!”

  
The face he was met with made him wish he had kept his trap shut. Gabe looked ever so menacing in his cold smile and blank eyes. The teen let out a mock chuckle and made his way over, finally hooking the front of his shirt up, “This stutter bitch has a mouth on him".

  
He swallowed. He was trembling and his heart was palpitating so hard. He tried to apologize but the words just wouldn’t come out. He was bracing himself for a good old roughing up when suddenly the very familiar voice of Theo Raeken resonated loud and….angry.

  
“Hey! Let him go Gabe!”

  
He felt Gabe's hold loosen till he let go. The teen and his goons stood tall and proud, ready to take down Theo, Mason (who was standing by Theo's side with the worlds biggest scowl) and Corey (who was clearly gulping and looking like he'd rather not be here).

  
Gabe threw in a nasty smirk, “Why don’t you and your fag crew go and screw each other hmm!”

  
Theo walked up to Gabe, a challenge in those green eyes, “How about you just get the fuck out of here Gabe or I’ll rearrange your face".

  
Theo's dangerous tone made shivers travel through his whole body. Then the questions started to trickle into his thoughts. Not that he wasn’t flattered but…..

  
_Why was Theo helping him now? Why was Theo helping someone as freaky as him? Why was Theo being all different towards him this year? Was Theo playing around?_

  
The last question scared him.

  
He was startled out of thought when Gabe swung a fist at Theo's face, only to have his crush lean back allowing the fist to breeze past his nose. At Gabe's missed aim, Theo took the opportunity to land a solid jab right into his bully's solar plexus. _Ouch_.

  
Gabe groaned in pain and fell to his knees clutching his stomach before collapsing onto the ground, lying in a fetal position while cringing at the probable bouts of hurt. He watched with bug eyes as Gabe’s close friends made for the opposite direction with their tails between their legs- abandoning their leader.

  
Theo wasn’t done yet, crouching down beside a squirming Gabe with quite a satisfactory lopsided smirk in place, “Well not so tough after all aye Gabe?" Theo tilted his head to the side, “Next time I won’t be so gentle".

  
He watched Gabe struggle to get up, clutching his stomach area hard and heading off in a way that he was surely going to trip over his own feet. He had to admit that he was relieved to see Gabe and his goons had gone.

  
He was driven out of his thoughts once more when Theo spoke in a much gentler tone, “Liam, are you ok?”

  
Once again the butterflies started to flutter in his belly at the sight of the concerned looking Theo who was holding out his back pack to him. But then when his eyes diverted to see Mason and Corey hugging behind Theo, all he could think about was how his crush was with Tracy earlier.

  
Re-living the memory of Theo and Tracy kissing did not bode well with him. It stung and all he felt was surprising betrayal. He made a grab for his back pack, closing the zipper and shouldering it. He watched the way Theo's face looked slightly worried and confused. He pushed that aside- he was probably viewed as a pitiful weakling.

  
Nevertheless, he was taught manners from a younger age. He looked down at his feet, stuttering, “T-T-Thank Y-Y-You T-Th-Theo. B-bye". He then proceeded past Theo with a rapidly beating heart.

  
_What was he doing? What was he doing? What was he doing?_

  
“Liam wait!” Theo called out in what sounded like desperation.

  
He stopped in his tracks. He somehow felt insecure at this very moment and that vulnerability made irritation creep in. He turned around so fast his vision spun for a few seconds but once he got his footing he asked, “W-W-What T-Theo?!” _Where in the devil was he getting his attitude from?_

  
Theo looked stunned into place but quickly shook it off saying, “Is there something the matter Liam?”

  
He couldn’t keep it in. He had to ask. “W-Why d-d-did y-y-you h-h-help m-me?”

  
Theo rubbed at the back of his neck, looking almost shy as he replied, “Because you shouldn’t be treated like that by assholes Liam. I just wanted to help".

  
But that was not the answer he was looking for. He tried again, “W-Wh-Why d-d-did you c-come s-save me T-Theo? W-W-Why do t-that f-f-for s-someone l-like me?”

  
He watched as Theo shoved his hands into his pockets, eyes averted to the ground, “I’m still trying to figure that out Liam". His crush then gazed at him with a fond expression that made his heart flutter, “When I find out then I’ll let you know".

  
All he could do was gulp down his new found curiosity and giddiness. He needed to get out of here lest he melts under Theo's intense gaze. He nodded, “G-G-Goodbye T-Theo”.

  
Somehow it didn’t feel like the final ‘ _goodbye_ ' as he whisked up the courage to turn his back on the man he loved and walked away without another word.

  
TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please provide comments and kudos so I know how you feel about this chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo finally figures it out because Mason is awesome that way :D

**Theo**

_Why did he save Liam Dunbar?_

That question plagued his mind throughout the whole damn week. His mind reeled for acceptable answers but always he would critique and push it aside. Particularly, when that little voice would tease him by saying _‘isn’t it obvious Theo, you like the guy’._

_Nope! Nuh-uh! That’s totally not it!_

He was startled out of his cognitive debate when a pile of books landed before him with a heavy thud. He and his chair nearly fell back as a heavy huff followed, “Didn’t think I’d find you hiding in the library, Raeken!”

He clasped at his rapidly beating heart, “Jesus Christ Mason! Don’t fucking startle a guy like that!”

Mason rolled his eyes, before the teen enquired, "That’s what you get for dissing your friends all week without an explanation”. Mason tilted his head, eyes squinted, “Why have you been dissing us all week?”

If there was one person who could read him like an open book- it would be Mason. The teen always paid attention to the details. That being known, he gathered himself and put on a hopefully successful answer, “I wanted some alone time”. He shrugged, “Can’t a guy have that?”

Mason clicked his tongue, eyes narrowing further while he folded his arms along his chest, “Mhmm. And I’m guessing this has nothing to do with your flutter butter heart for Liam”.

He scoffed, “What!? No!” He then asked, “And what the hell is a ‘flutter butter heart’?”

Mason’s unconvinced look had him feeling all hot and bothered. He swore the teen was going to scrutinize him to death until the light squeaky sound of the library door was heard followed by the widening of his friends gaze. _What the hell was Mason looking at?_

He might have to relearn the saying _‘Never look back’._ His eyes, as if drawn by a magnet, instantly landed on Liam _Freaken_ Dunbar. The kid walked in with a pile of books in his arms, eyes glancing everywhere for a table to sit on. Of course, Liam’s eyes had to finally land on their table. He instantly, turned back and gave a smirking Mason a warning look, “Don’t you dare!” Truth is, he wasn’t ready to be within proximity of one Liam Dunbar.

Which made him ask the question; _what the hell was wrong with him?_

Mason on the other hand had other plans. He waved over the teen, quite loudly voicing, “Hey Liam! Over here!” Earning a ‘ _shhhh!_ ’ from those occupying the library.

He growled, “Mason!”

Mason just winked at him. The sly piece of shit! Before the teen said, “Relax Theo”. Then the teen actually sing-songed as stated, “You can thank me later”.

Just then Liam arrived, slowly placing his books onto the table top, voice a little shy and hesitant as he said, “Um- T-Thank y-y-you f-f-for le-letting m-me s-sit h-hhhere”.

Mason put on the world’s largest toothy smile that come to think of it could go into the _Guinness Book of World Records_ for the most undercover evil one. His best friend’s tone was sugar sweet as he acknowledged, “You’re welcome, Liam”.

His eyes shifted to Liam who took the seat between him and Mason. The teen’s eyes met his in an almost nervous look, stuttering, “H-Hey T-T-Theo”.

He felt like his words were stuck in his throat. _And nope! It had nothing to do with those gorgeous blue eyes and that damn plump lips (that were now being chewed on by owner)._ A burst of sharp pain on the shin of his leg had him groaning and shooting an unamused look at a stern faced Mason whose face clearly spoke _‘Open your damn mouth, Theo!’_ He quickly comprehended and once again looked into Liam’s now scared expression. _Christ he was a total dickbag!_

He quickly responded with a big smile, “Hey Liam”.

Liam looked like he was contemplating something deeply as he scanned his _hopefully genuine_ expression. The teen swallowed and asked, “I h-hope i-i-its ok w-with y-you i-i-if I s-s-sit he-here?”

His words fell out before he could think it, “Of course its fine, Li. You’re welcome to sit with us”.

Liam’s smiled lightly, repeating, “L-Li?”

He was actually confused at what Liam was asking. Thankfully, Mason was there to make him look like less of a clueless dumbass- of course without providing an easy way out. His best friend clarifying, “He’s curious about the nickname you just called him- Li?” Of course, Mason had to say it so bluntly and with a cunning smirk in place when the teen added, “You know Theo only gives nicknames to those he likes”.

_Fucking Christ Mason!_

He coughed and cleared his throat. He swore his cheeks were probably flushed now as he chuckled, “Um yeah. Nicknames are awesome”. _What the fuck, Theo!?_ He rubbed the back of his neck, “Um you look like a Li”.

_Dumbass!_

He watched as Liam literally looked like he was trying to contain a laugh whilst Mason let out an overly dramatic sigh before thunking his forehead onto the table top. His heart was apparently trying to get into cardiac arrest mode as he waited for Liam to give him a good telling off for giving him a nickname without his permission.

But instead, Liam chuckled. Like an actual _adorable_ chuckle that lit up the entire teens face. Yup, he was probably going into cardiac arrest in five, four, three, two, one…… _dead!_ _Where’s the defibrillator?_ Yeah there was no way a guy’s smile can look hella adorable- well not on earth.

Liam uttered with a blush,  “I-I l-like t-the ni-nickname….T-Thank y-you”.

He was honestly expecting Liam to be all _‘Stay out of my face you creep’_ while he studied or did research but this….did Liam go through a change of heart? I mean he was pretty sure that Liam was sort of confused and weird out the day he stopped Gabe’s attack. I mean it’s expected when someone who has never talked to you throughout high school suddenly comes to your rescue.

Guess he’ll take his chances.

But then when he started to notice how Liam stacked his pencils neatly side by side from the smallest to the longest, books rearranged from the darkest book cover to the lightest, highlighters highlighting ever single word in the whole text book and finally how he found his heart fluttered when Liam slipped on his slightly big rectangular black rimmed glasses -which he had to constantly push up his nose because it kept slipping down- he finally figured out his answer to why he felt drawn to Liam, why he couldn’t get Liam out of his head, why he found the most oddest things about the teen before him very much appealing.

He found Mason’s eyes. His best friend was smiling as if teasing- knowing that he had finally figured it out.

He couldn’t help the smirk that graced his lips; he liked Liam Dunbar and not in a _just friends_ way but something more.

He like liked the boy with the stutter.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and/or kudos as it inspires me to keep writing :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam hangs out with Scott, Malia, Theo, Mason, Corey, Stiles and Derek :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: CHAPTER 6 AND 7 POSTED UP TODAY.

“So I was thinking-" Stiles held up a finger.

“Nope. Nuh-uh! Stiles!” Derek interrupted with a shake of his head.

  
Stiles scoffed, “Excuse me oh dark, gorgeous boyfriend of mine, can you kindly shut you cake hole!”

  
Why in the hell did Liam agree to accompany Mason, Corey and Theo again? He always got uncomfortable when people got into a squabble or argued. Since, he couldn’t go back on his choice, he decided that staying quiet was the best option.

  
“Guuyyyys!” Scott rolled his eyes. “We’re supposed to be focusing on the group assignment here".

  
Malia shrugged, flipping her history text book, “I don’t get a damn thing in this damn text!” She turned to see Liam's open text book, seeing all the different colored highlighted sentences or words. She tilted her head, “Does highlighting help you understand better, Liam?”

  
Liam’s heart was beating so fast as all eyes fell on him. He stuttered, “U-Um y-y-yes i-i-it d-d-does".

  
Malia chewed on her bottom lip, humming and nodding, “Hmm. Then I think I should do the same. At least I’ll be able to highlight what I understand and what I don't”. She smiled widely at Liam, clapping him lightly on the back, “I think that’s a brilliant idea, Liam. Thanks!”

  
A soft, shy smile made an appearance on Liam's face. He knew that yeah whatever- loads of people highlighted passages and stuff to remember or learn but it kind of felt nice for someone to appreciate something he did.

  
Theo decided to add warmly, “Liam is also part of the Lacrosse team now”. The teen aimed Liam a smirk, “He's a guy with many talents".

  
God Liam could get pulled into Theo's intense gaze.

  
Stiles grumbled, “I haven’t even made it to first line up!” He did an overly dramatic hand to heart action, looking heavenward, “Why!? Doesn’t anyone love me?”

  
“I love you, babe". Derek answered.

  
“Aw thank you!” Stiles blushed and smiled goofily at his boyfriend.

  
Apparently Derek wasn’t done. The dark haired teen snorted, “Plus the reason why you're not in first line is because ‘you suck!’”

  
Stiles gasped whilst Corey commented, “Oh knife to the heart".

  
Stiles pouted, folding his arms along his chest. “I am appalled by your response, Derek!”

  
“But it’s TRUE. You do suck.” Malia deadpanned.

  
Stiles huffed and shouldered his back pack. “I’m done with all you heartless human beings!” The teen proceeded to stomp towards an empty table near the far corner with the worlds largest pout.

  
Derek instantly closed his text book, getting up from his seat, “Babe wait!”

  
Meanwhile Scott sighed, “Stiles get back here. Malia and Derek didn’t mean what they said".

  
Malia clicked her tongue, “I did".

  
“Malia!” Scott scolded his girlfriend. “Not helping hon".

  
Meanwhile, Corey and Mason were full on making out, not really caring for what was going on. Liam couldn’t help but admire how all the couples halves were so concerned or focused deeply on one another. This longing in his heart always came about when he saw two people who liked or loved each other- he yearned to have someone like that, some day.

  
Before Scott went after Derek and his best friend Stiles, he spared Liam a smile, “Don’t be a stranger, Liam".

  
Liam was at a loss for words.

  
Theo murmured, “That means welcome to the group, Liam".

  
Liam's heart skipped a beat. He turned to glance at Theo, “R-R-Really?”

  
Theo slipped an arm behind Liam’s chair, letting out a smile that could stop hearts, “Yeah. Scott can see the good in people and he only ever welcomes someone into the group if he trusts them".

  
“W-wow t-t-thanks". Liam blushed, mind focused on Theo's warm arm behind his chair. Somehow it felt electrifying.

  
All Theo did was study the face of the blushing teen before him. That’s when he spotted them; freckles. Before he knew what he was doing, his finger was tracing the light brown spots on the bridge of Liam's nose. “Oh my God. You have angel kisses".

  
Liam couldn’t help but hold his breath as Theo's finger traced down his nose. His heart was beating erratically while his tummy fluttered at Theo's words. He swallowed and asked softly, “A-A-Angel k-k-k-kisses?”

  
Theo puffed out a soft breath, “Yeah. Another name for freckles are angel kisses”. The teen blushed red and dropped his finger, hand rubbing the back of his neck, “Well that’s what my mom always says".

  
Liam smiled. “I-I t-t-think t-t-tthats c-c-cute".

  
Theo couldn’t help but wink, “You’re cute".

  
Was it getting hot in here? Liam pulled at his collar as his cheeks heated up. His eyes dropped down at the table top as he replied, “T-Thanks".

  
“Hey Li?” Theo placed a palm under Liam’s chin and tilted the teens head up. When he met those blue eyes- he instantly saw years of insecurity and low self esteem radiate through. His heart cringed when he thought of what Liam could have gone through and he knew it couldn’t have been easy.

  
And if anything made Theo fall harder- it was this.

Because what he saw wasn’t a weak person but someone who was amazing, unique and strong. Why did it take this long to notice Liam Dunbar?

“Would you like to go grab a burger and milkshake after school with me? My shout".

  
Liam looked on in disbelief, stuttering, “R-R-Really?”

  
“Yeah".

  
Maybe he could give this a try. He should give this a try. Just go with the flow. Liam nodded seeing Theo's face light up, “Y-Y-Yes Theo. I-I-I w-w-would l-l-like th-that v-v-very m-m-much".

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have decided to post up two chapters and will be doing that from now on so I can speed up the fic...So yay!!!!!!
> 
> Comments and kudos for each chapter is much appreciated!
> 
> Check out the next chapter too! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this a date? :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you read chapter 6? I posted it along with 7 today. FYI- so you don't skip a chapter!

_‘Macy's Kitchen_ ’ served the best burgers and milkshakes in Beacon Hills. The owner was a well known 70 year old with a heart of gold. She was always proud of her business, donated a lot to charity and was one of the most jovial of spirits around.

  
Liam felt his cheeks heat up even further when Theo opened the diner door for him, saying, “After you, Li".

  
Man every time Theo said ‘ _Li_ ' made him feel all tingly. He absolutely loved the nickname.

  
They managed to get a booth near the door. Theo flagged a young blonde waitress down, who instantly beamed when she saw Theo. Liam couldn’t help the burn in his chest and the squeezing of his heart at the waitress reaction.

  
The waitress winked at Theo, “Hiya handsome. Long time no see!”

  
Theo chuckled, “Hey Maria. How are you doing?”

  
“I’m good thanks, Theo". Maria's eyes then fell on Liam. A coy shine in her eyes as she asked, “And who might this gorgeous blue eyes be?”

  
Theo replied, “Oh. This here is Liam. He's a Lacrosse star and a really good…friend".

  
Maria wasn’t stupid. She knew the look on Theo's face all too well. After all, she did grow up with him (or more accurately in the house beside his) and to her, Theo was the brother she never had. Theo Raeken was smitten and totally sold on the kid with the blue eyes. All she did was shoot Theo a smug look, “Mhmm. I see”. She then extended a hand, “Hi, I’m Maria. Theo's sort of sister".

  
Liam felt like a whole weight had been lifted off his chest and felt like he could breathe better. He took her hand, shaking it, “H-Hi M-M-Maria. N-N-Nice t-to m-m-meet y-y-you".

  
Maria's fondness grew for the beautiful blue eyed boy with the stutter and also for Theo who probably had a hard time manning up. Kudos to the both of them. She ended the handshake and put pen to her notebook, “Now today’s meal is on me boys. So what’ll it be?”

  
Theo smiled widely, “I’ll be having a bacon cheese burger with extra onions and a vanilla milk shake please". Theo then laid his hand gently on Liam’s, “What’ll you be having, Li?”

 

The warmth he felt from Theo's touch made his tummy flutter and his hand tingle with pleasant sensations.

  
“Um c-c-can I-I h-h-have a c-c-chicken b-b-burger w-w-with f-fries a-a-and a c-c-chocolate -m-m-milkshake".

  
“Sure thing hon”. She winked at Liam, “Do you want a little marshmallow topping on your milkshake. Guaranteed amazing and my speciality".

  
Liam felt his heart warm up, replying, “Y-Y-Yes p-p-please".

  
“Very well. Your order will be coming up in 10”. She then skipped away to the kitchen.

  
Liam took a deep breath and looked at Theo- whose beautiful green eyes were looking right back at him. He instantly felt hot and a flush climb his cheeks. He uttered, “S-S-She's n-n-nice".

  
Theo shrugged with a smile in place, “Yeah she has been there a lot for me. Especially after the death of my sister Tara. She’s a real good friend and sister".

  
Liam nodded and looked down at Theo's hand that was still atop his. He wanted to try something bold. He thumbed at the corner of Theo's thumb, eyes meeting Theo's searching ones, “I-I l-l-like t-t-this".

  
Theo loved the sparks that travelled up his thumb, where Liam was caressing, all the way up his arm. He licked his lips as his eyes held Liam's slightly weary ones. He smiled lightly, murmuring, “I like this too, Liam”.

  
Liam couldn’t help but wonder- so he uttered, “W-W-What i-i-is t-t-this, T-T-Theo?”

  
The other teen turned crimson. After a few seconds of contemplation said in a quite timid tone, “Um, a date?” He replied with a sort of question-answer.

  
Liam sucked in a breath. His heart was literally trying to beat itself out of his chest- like one of those looney toon cartoons. _What’s wrong with wanting something for yourself, Liam?_ He timidly replied, “Y-yes a d-d-date".

  
Theo's megawatt smile spoke volumes of how he felt. He could feel the excitement flooding his whole being. In the back of his mind, he knew this ‘date' decision may have been too soon but somehow he couldn’t help but feel that despite the rapid pace, that this felt right. That Liam felt right.

  
Theo was just as equally scared as Liam, nevertheless, he knew that come what may, this person before him was someone he would wake up every morning for- just to put a smile on Liam's face. This person was worth the try. Just as he squeezed Liam’s hand lightly, Maria came bounding in balancing their freshly cooked, freshly made orders.

  
Maria found it so adorable to see how Liam and Theo’s hands where entwined atop the table. Oh how sweet it looked. She would so get the deets from Theo later. They did make a gorgeous couple. She laid Liam’s order before him, winking, “Enjoy sweetheart". She then laid Theo's order before the teen, “You and I need one hella catch up soon, Raeken”.

  
Theo chuckled, “Yeah will do Maria. Thanks".

  
“You’re welcome”. She smiled toothily at Liam, “Don’t be a stranger darling". Before she walked away.

  
That’s the second time someone has said that to him today. First, Scott then Maria. Wow. It felt good. He missed Theo's hand atop his but anyway they needed to use both hands to eat and besides more time for handholding later.

  
His eyes drifted to the way Theo took a large bite of his bacon cheese burger, the teen humming and moaning so loud in content and happiness.

  
“Oh my God! This is still the best burger ever!”

  
Liam chuckled at Theo, deciding to embrace today's leap of faith.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And what do you think of this sweet chapter? :D
> 
> Have you read chapter 6? I posted it with chapter 7 today. FYI- so you don't miss a chapter :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was able to write only one chapter this time. 
> 
> Theo breaks it off with Tracy.

Theo could see his soon to be ex storming directly towards him from the other end of the hallway. She looked like one of those fire breathing dragons that had smoke puffing out their nose or sort of like a raging bull ready to horn a matador’s ass cheek.

  
He was glad Liam wasn’t coming to school today because he had an appointment with his speech therapist. It wasn’t going to be fair on Liam to be the target of the school mean girl- which reminds him that he will still have to look out for Liam.

  
During their first date- Liam had asked if Tracy was still his girlfriend. Of course, he felt like a complete ass when the corners of Liam's lips down turned as he said ‘Yes’. He remembered placing his hand on Liam's, looking him in the eye and promising that he would break up with Tracy the next day.

  
Liam was such a saint saying that they call each other friends until he has ended things with Tracy.

  
So here he was- the next day- ready to face the music.

  
And looking at the way Tracy shot menacing eyes at him- she must have found out that he and Liam spent yesterday afternoon together.

  
News spread like wildfire in these hallways.

  
“Theo!”

  
He cringed at the sharpness in her tone. He didn’t let it sway him, folding his arms along his chest, smirking, “Hey Tracy".

  
She jabbed a finger into his chest, “Don’t ‘hey Tracy' me Raeken! What were you doing with that mentally retarded good for nothing loser- Liam!?”

  
He felt hot under his t-shirt and could feel the stares of his peers burn into the side of his face. Everyone’s talking had quietened down to take in the scene before them. His eyes caught how Tracy's friends came to stand in support beside her- all aiming him stone cold glares. He rolled his eyes, “Really Tracy? Maybe we should talk about this in private".

  
Tracy aimed him a cruel smirk, “What? Afraid that no one might have your back? Do you prefer to spare your manly dignity?”

  
He was about to throw in a retort when a voice to his side said, “Who says no ones got his back?” He felt a warm arm slip around his shoulder.

  
He looked to see his crew- Stiles (whose arm was around his shoulder), Derek, Malia, Scott, Mason and Corey standing by him- all glaring back at Tracy's friends- well except for Stiles who aimed a teasing smirk at the cheerleader.

  
He cocked his head, “Fine. Let’s do this the public way". He saw a flash of worry on her features before it disappeared . He cut straight to the chase, “Its over Tracy. I’m breaking up with you".

  
“You can’t do this Theo!”

  
“Um- yes he can!” Stiles huffed.

  
Theo shrugged, “Yes I can Tracy”.

  
Her voice was laced with disgust as she spat out, “So you'd rather date someone with an imperfection? That won’t get you popularity Theo!”

  
Theo felt irritation fill him, “Don’t talk about Liam that way Tracy! He is more perfect that a black hearted low life like you who thinks her life revolves around treating others like scum! One day it’ll all come back to bite you in the ass- one day, you will have no friends!”

  
“And FYI- Theo doesn’t care about popularity!” Stiles threw out.

  
Theo confirmed, “Yeah. Screw popularity!”

  
“That little stutter bitch doesn’t have any friends!”

  
He honestly didn’t give a crap that she was a girl. He wanted to lunge but felt himself being gently held back by a solid palm to the chest. He met the eyes of Scott McCall whose eyes read ‘ _enough Theo’, ‘she's not worth it'._ The teen nodded at him before fixing his sight on Tracy, “Tracy, Liam will always have friends. We are his friends and we will always be there for him".

  
“Always", Malia growled.

  
“So if you try messing with him", Derek ran a thumb horizontally across his neck. “Bye bye".

  
Tracy let out a shrill screech, “Theo you need me!”

  
“I don’t need you Tracy. All I need is Liam".

  
“Run along now- you impossible heartless child", Stiles did a shooing motion with his hand. “Go play the game you're good at".

  
“And what game is that you slimy shit!?” Tracy dared.

  
Stiles smile dropped but behind those eyes you could see that Tracy was about to be ruined before her peers. The teen responded with humor, “That game is called which football player can I sleep with next- now that Theo has come to his senses and left you for someone way better or preferably someone who has an actual heart".

  
She screeched, trying to jump at Stiles only to stop in her tracks as Derek stood as a wall before his boyfriend. He fixed her with a sharp angry gaze, “Touch my baby and you’ll wish you weren’t born".

  
She gulped and backed off, voice shaky as she replied, “Everyone in this school is nothing without me!”

  
Everyone started murmuring, scoffing or rolling their eyes at her. A person from the crowd shouted, “Actually, you’re nothing without us Tracy. Nothing!”

  
She screeched looking around for the source of the voice. She bellowed, “You bastards! All of you!”

  
“WHO IN THE FREAKEN HELL IS YELLING AND SOUNDING LIKE NAILS ON CHALKBAORD!?” The coach popped out of nowhere looking annoyed.

  
Tracy was stunned quiet as everyone (excluding her cheerleader friends) all announced at the same time, “Tracy”.

The coach fixed her a glare before rolling his eyes and walking away muttering something about 'annoying cheerleaders'.

  
She was horrified at she took in the smug faces of her peers.

  
Theo chose the moment to utter, “You know Tracy, no one likes a proud cruel person. It seems the whole of the school is willing to support Liam”. He gave a half wave, “Take care Tracy. It was nice while it lasted".

  
He had never felt more satisfied to see her stomp away with fury while everyone (including his friends and peers) high fived to getting the cruel cheerleader to shut up and mind her own.

  
He turned to his friends, a big smile plastered on his face as he said, “Thanks guys".

  
Mason winked, “Comes with a price tag Raeken".

  
He sighed as his friends chuckled, “Aha? And what do you want me to do?”

  
“Tell us how your date with Liam went?” Malia answered.

  
“Give us the deets!” Stiles wiggled his brows.

  
Theo let his head thunk  back onto his metal locker letting out an annoyed groan.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for homophobic language. 
> 
> Liam POV

**Liam**

  
Why was everyone looking at him? Why was everyone smiling at him? What in the hell was Theo doing standing by his locker, holding a bouquet of roses? He could feel the heat travel up his cheeks and his heart begin to beat harder as he approached the grinning leather jacket wearing teen.

  
He stopped a few steps away from Theo, “Um- Theo w-what is t-t-this?”

  
The teen's smile grew wider, coming to stand a foot away from him. He felt his tummy flutter as Theo offered the flowers to him, “This is me officially asking you to be my boyfriend, Liam Dunbar?”

  
He could feel the curious eyes of his peers aimed at them. He couldn’t help but glance around to see everyone standing still and smiling at them. He swallowed, “Um T-Theo our p-peers?”

  
“They agree that I should ask you to be my boyfriend too Li”. Theo then startled him by calling out to the entire school watching, “Ain’t that right!?”

  
He was stunned by the responding whistles and cheers of his peers, “Yeah!”

  
To say he was overwhelmed was an understatement. He could see Stiles, Derek, Scott, Malia, Corey and Mason standing amongst their peers and smiling. He heard someone from the crowd shout, “Say yes to him Liam”.

  
“Yeah!” Some of the peers responded.

  
His eyes shot to a nervous looking Theo who was biting his bottom lip whilst staring at him with a hint of worry in his green eyes. The teen looked so handsome in his 2 day scruff. There was something between Theo and he- he knew he wanted to discover this thing or spark between them. He didn’t want to let this opportunity pass but first he asked, “T-T-Tracy?”

  
“We’re done", Theo clarified. “I’m officially single...but….hopefully not for too long because you see….I really like this adorable guy with blue eyes". Theo teased.

  
He rolled his eyes and chuckled, Y-Yeah. Y-Yeah".

  
“So? Will you be my boyfriend?”

  
He accepted the flowers, bringing it to his nose and inhaling its sweet scent. He hummed at the soothing sweetness before glancing at Theo over the flowers. He stuttered, “Y-y-yes T-T-Theo. I-I w-would l-li-like to b-be y-y-your b-b-boyfriend".

  
Theo looked like Christmas has come early while he felt flustered and giggly to the cheers coming from the peers that surrounded them. It still didn’t make sense as to why his peers were supporting him but he wasn’t going to question it. He liked that everyone was trying to be good to him- it was unique and addictive.

  
He felt Theo's hand on his forearm. He looked up to see the teen smiling, “Let me take you to class?”

  
He snorted, “We- we're i-i-in t-t-the s-s-same cl-class T-T-Theo".

  
Theo gave a half huff- chuckle, “Yup!” The teen reached out an elbow, “Come on gorgeous".

  
He ducked his head smiling and hooking his elbow into Theo's. The warmth of the teen by his side eased him some as they walked passed their peers. The light taps on his back with mumbled ‘ _congratulations_ ' had him feeling so warm and cherished. He cradled his flower close to his chest feeling happy and content.

  
**

  
Coach Finstock eyed the rose’s that were peaking out his back pack. He had forgotten to place his bouquet into his locker- busy immersed in Theo’s charm- that he had ended up bringing them to class which he realized too late and shoved into his back pack that sat on the floor by his table.

  
He felt heat creep up his neck as Coach stopped by his desk, curiously uttering, “Liam who in the hell gave you roses?”  
Liam glanced around to see everyone was focused on their text books.  He caught coach's eye, “U-Um m-m-my b-b-boyfriend c-c-coach".

  
Coach's jaw dropped. A flush painting the mans cheeks whilst rubbing the back of his neck as he blurted, “Wow! That’s cool Liam. Real cool. Go team boyfriend!”

  
What?

  
He raised a brow, “C-coach y-y-you o-o-ok?”

  
“Yeah! I totally support guys dating guys…boys dating boys…no problemo!” Coach then turned his attention to a giggling Gabe. Instant embarrassment turned to irritation, barking, “GABE!? WHATS SO FUNNY!?”

  
Gabe scoffed, “Well Liam's a fag. He’s dating a fag!” This time Theo aimed the last line at Theo. “Guys don’t gift flowers. It’s so….gay".

  
He saw Theo get up and was about to lurch at the arrogant homophobic teen when coach clamped a hand on his shoulder, “SIT DOWN RAEKEN!”

  
Theo shot incredulous eyes at coach, “You’re just going to let the offensive discriminatory words he said to Liam go!? He needs to know that he can’t speak to my boyfriend like that!”

  
His heart literally thrummed in admiration for his boyfriend. Theo was defending him- he never thought this day would be possible but looks like he was wrong. He watched as the coach murmured something under his breath to Theo before his boyfriends shoulders relaxed and next was sitting down.

  
He could hear the mocking chuckle of Gabe, “Yeah you better take a seat fag".

  
Coach shocked them all when he slammed his fist on Theo's table, eyes holding a gulping Gabe's, “You will not speak like that in my class ever again Gabe! You will show respect to your peers and if I hear you ever use those horrid degrading words again- I will have you chucked off the Lacrosse team and expelled from this school with a horrible record that no schools going to want to take you in again! Do I make myself clear!?”

  
Gabe looked like a scared deer caught in headlights. He gulped and nodded, “Yes coach".

  
“Good! Now apologize to your newly appointed team captain and Theo!”

  
The whole class gasped while Gabe had on a shocked incredulous look. Meanwhile, he was currently stunned quiet in disbelief. _Team captain._

  
“But coach, that stutterer can’t be team captain!” Gabe spat out.

  
The coach glared at the teen making him shut up. Mr. Finstock repeated in no nonsense tone, “I AM THE COACH OF THE LACROSSE TEAM! LIAM IS ONE OF THE BEST PLAYERS I HAVE EVER LAID EYES ON. WAY BETTER THAN YOU, THAT’S FOR SURE!” The coach leaned closer to the teen, gritting out, “Now, apologize to your captain and his boyfriend or you’re off the team Gabe".

  
He had never seen Gabe so weary as the teen shot insecure eyes at him, “Um I’m ah- I’m sorry Liam". Before the teen turned to Theo, “Sorry Theo".

  
Coach beamed- pearly white smile out in full force, tapping Gabe on the back, “Now that wasn’t so bad”.

  
He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Well today was certainly one heck of a….perfect day!

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I would like to let my readers know that the next chapter will be the epilogue. 
> 
> Please feel free to drop comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Epilogue**

  
Dr. Geyer studied the leather jacket wearing teen whom his son had introduced as his boyfriend, Theo Raeken. He couldn’t help but fall into protective dad mode when it came to any plausible threats involving Liam.

  
Liam was nervous as his dad just stood there- x-ray eyes out of full display. He knew his dad was just taking in Theo because the man could be protective. But guess, apart from his anxiety, he was now fearing for his boyfriend. He could practically hear Theo gulp and feel his nervousness as the teen squeezed his hand.

  
Liam nearly jumped out of his own skin when his dad cleared his throat and said, “So! Theo Raeken right?”

  
Theo was one step away from hiding behind Liam. Liam's dad looked like he was trying to decipher him piece by piece. He inhaled a deep breath through his nose, “Um- yes sir”.

  
“What’re your intentions with my boy?”

  
“D-D-Dad!” Liam whined.

  
“Hush Liam. Let me do my job as a dad". David aimed a raised brow at the taller teen, “Well boy. Speak".

  
Theo knew that he couldn’t mince his words. He needed to say something to win Mr. Geyer over. So why not go with what he truly feels about Liam in his heart. He rubbed the back of his neck before replying, “Um sir. Your son is the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. I admit that I have seen Liam around before this year and I never really did or say anything. I don’t know why and I’m still trying to figure that out". He chuckled, “Though, my mother always called me a late bloomer, so that might be the case". His eyes never swayed from Mr. Geyer's as he admitted, “I adore Liam. And I can’t see myself without him. I hope to make him happy and be there for him whenever he needs me. Truth is, he is the one that provides me the motivation to get up every morning and to keep persevering. I know we are two sides of the same coin".

  
David was impressed. That is one heck of a explanation- one certainly unexpected by a teen boy. He also was an expert in reading people well, so he could see the genuineness in the boys face while the kids eyes reflected sincere truth and honesty. He couldn’t help but spare a glance at his nervous son, asking, “You trust him?”

  
Liam instantly nodded, “Y-Y-Yes d-d-dad, I d-d-do".

  
“Hmm”. David glanced at Theo, eyes slightly narrowed and voice a little stern as he said, “Kid. I love my son. He always comes first, so I’m going to only say this once; if you ever hurt him, I will not be so favorable. Is that clear?”

  
Theo felt the warning stream through his entire being. He determinedly nodded, “Yes sir. Understood".

  
David gave it a few seconds before his smile lit up his face and he was now comfortable enough to accept his sons choice of partner. He stretched out a hand, “Its certainly a pleasure to meet you Theo. Welcome”.

  
Liam let out the breath he was holding while his boyfriend slipped his hand into his father’s, engaging in a very manly handshake and saying, “Its an honor to meet you Mr. Geyer".

  
David waved his hand, “Please call me David".

  
Theo beamed and nodded, “David".

  
David smiled and ruffled his sons hair before saying, “So join us for dinner Theo?”

  
Theo was ecstatic and decided to call his parents to let them know he was having dinner at his boyfriends. He made up his mind and replied, “I would very much like that".

  
“Good". With that David walked towards the kitchen, calling out, “Dinner will be ready in another half hour!”

  
Liam was thrilled and laid his head on his boyfriends shoulder. He said, “I-I-I t-t-t-told y-y-you h-h-he'd l-like y-y-you T-T-Theo”.

  
Theo turned so he could wrap his arms around Liam's mid waist, meeting his boyfriends smile and eyes. He pulled Liam into his chest, “I know baby. And I’m happy. Now what’s left is for you to meet my parents".

  
Liam's heart actually skipped a beat. He was getting slightly nervous as he uttered, “W-W-Will t-t-they l-l-like m-m-me?”

  
Theo could read his boyfriends hesitation. He laid a peck on his sweethearts forehead, “Of course they will like you babe. I already told them everything about you and they are now eager to officially meet you!”

  
“Re-Really?” Liam met Theo's eyes. _Did they really want to?_

  
Theo laid a peck on Liam’s lips, “Of course babe! My mom wants you and your dad to come over for dinner this Saturday”.

  
Well he had to admit that going with his dad settled his nerves a little. He smiled, “O-O-Ok. I-I-I'll l-l-let m-m-my d-d-dad k-k-know".

  
“Great!” Theo was really excited right now.

  
They stood there hugging and giggling when David called out from the kitchen, “Boys. Come set the table please".

  
Theo and Liam chuckled before they headed towards the kitchen, hand in hand. Everything was perfect and they planned on keeping it that way.

  
**The End**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I would like to thank you lovely readers for sticking by this fic and feeding me with lovely kudos and comments. You are all amazing! ❤
> 
> So, any last comments and/or kudos? 🙂


End file.
